


In the locker room

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: It's Steve's first time and he's just a little eager.





	In the locker room

Steve flipped through the menu at  _ Scoops Ahoy  _ for the fifteenth time that day. It had been a slow day. Most of the parents didn't bother to stop in with their kids for a sugary sweet and cold treat on one of the hottest days of the summer and Steve was fucking  _ bored.  _ Robin swept the floor for the umpteenth time while humming a soft lullaby and their boss, was nowhere to be seen. 

They really didn't have to be just standing there.

"We should cut out early and head down to the pool. Maybe ask the boss to take some ice cream and sell it there." Steve tossed the menu back into the drawer and stood up. His bones cracked as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned. 

Robin snorted. "Why? Oh yeah. That's right. Your little boy toy is down there. You're so whipped Harrington, it's hilarious." 

Steve rolled his eyes. "I am not whipped and he's not my boy toy. He's just someone that I…" Steve shut his mouth. He wasn't even sure what he and Billy were anymore. During their senior year, they were enemies, always attacking each other for some reason. The second that they graduated, and Steve got lost one night and ran into Billy and after the fact that he sucked Billy off that same night, Steve just wasn't sure what they were. 

Steve would come over after his shift. Dirty handjobs or anal fingering would be on their list for the night but they never fucked. Billy often took it a little far but Steve always stopped him and they would just go back to blowjobs. Were they really in a relationship? Or were they just people that screwed around because no one else was around? 

He didn't know. 

Robin stopped sweeping the floor and turned to Steve. "Someone that you…?" 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Someone that I suck off. It's nothing more than that. I just wanna cool off. And this place is so slow today. I'm sure the boss won't mind."

Robin continued her sweeping, she waved Steve off. "Go ahead. I'll cover for you." 

"You don't wanna come?" 

Robin shrugged. "No. I'd much rather spend my day at work where I don't have to interact with people. Go and get fucked." 

  
  


Steve made a point to head home before he headed towards the local pool. He definitely didn't want to show up dressed in that stupid sailor outfit while Billy was surrounded by who knows how many good looking guys and girls that were flaunting around and he needed to just look a little bit better than them. 

He had recently bought a black and blue pair of swim trunks that hugged his body perfectly and a black crop top that some woman at the store told him that would be guaranteed to make anyone that he had his eye on swoon. 

He dressed in those, a pair of flip flops and a pair of shades. He moussed up his hair, almost fucked and checked himself once over in the mirror. 

He looked fuckable. 

Steve walked slowly around the pool, most of the mothers (and a few of the fathers) out there stopped whatever they were doing and stared at him. He appreciated the stares but they were not the ones that he was looking for. 

No. 

He was looking for the only lifeguard. 

And he found him, by the pool, talking with Karen Wheeler. She was smiling, her breasts pushed up against Billy and he smiled back. 

Steve didn't worry. 

He pulled his shirt up just a little more and walked towards Billy, or more like a little past him. He pretended to drop his shades and bent over to pick them up. 

Steve could feel Billy's eyes on him and then the unmistakable sound of his voice telling Mrs. Wheeler that he had to leave. 

Steve felt a hand on his bicep and he was suddenly being dragged away. 

"Such a little slut, you know that?" Billy growled into his ear once they were out of earshot. In fact, they were in the locker room meant for employees only. Billy had locked the door and pushed Steve against the lockers. 

"How dare you come around here dressed like that?" Billy worked his hand under Steve's shirt. His hands were warm, he flicked a nipple and it sent a shiver up Steve's spine. "Fuck. Billy. I just wanted to come to the pool. It was slow at work, and my boss let me off early." 

Billy flicked another nipple before he moved his hands down Steve's torso and gripped him through his shorts. "Did he now? He said it was okay for you to come here? Dressed like this?" 

Steve pushed against the hand on his crotch, wanting Billy to take him out of his shorts and do something other than this. 

"He's just my b--fuck.. boss. No say in what I dress like. This was all that I had in my car." 

As wished, Billy pulled Steve's dick out and began playing with his tip. "Such a fucking liar. I've been in your car. You don't keep shit in there. You wanted to make me jealous didn't you?" 

Steve shook his head. "Maybe. Maybe I wanted to get here and have you actually fuck me instead of having me blow you off. Or random handjobs. I don't know what we are, but I wanna find out and I wanna find that out by having your dick in my ass." 

Steve pushed Billy away from him and turned around. He pushed the rest of his shorts down and spread his legs. "Fuck me, Billy Hargrove. Now." 

It didn't take much convincing before Steve felt hands on his ass. One held a cheek and the other was suddenly cool, wet almost and slipped inside of him. Two fingers, two fucking fingers fucked him graciously until they were taken away and something longer, thicker was pressed against his hole. 

"I got a condom on so don't worry. Now this might hurt a little baby." 

"Just fucking do it!" 

Billy grabbed Steve's hair and pulled his head back. 

"I can’t believe how desperate you sound right now,” Billy's voice was strained, raw and Billy pushed Steve's legs further apart than they already were. 

Billy salivated at the sight, the beautiful man on display for him. Someone that was all his. 

He dragged his fingers down Steve's back, how beautiful the light freckles were. 

"I'm gonna wreck you, Harrington." 

Steve whimpered and Billy dropped to his knees. He took Steve's asscheeks in either hand and spread his cheeks, he licked around the rim. 

“No! Fuck, Billy. I didn't come here for foreplay. Please. Oh fuck.” Steve shivered. Billy's tongue was sliding up from his perineum to the tip of his ass crack in teasing strokes that had Steve shaking, pleading for more, 

Steve was close to pushing back and just stopping. He didn't want to come like this. He wanted to come with a cock in his ass. Pre-cum leaked down his cock, and by the time Billy’s tongue entered the tight ring of muscle, Steve was sure he was gonna come.

“Fuck, Billy– can you, yes, no more –Please!” 

“I want to fuck you in every possible way. Wanna take you facing me. Eyes locked with mine as you see who you belong to.” 

“Fuck Billy,” 

Billy stood back up, Steve was desperate. He really shouldn't be this mean towards him. 

Billy pressed into Steve without thinking, not slow but fast and quick as much as Steve’s body would let him. Steve never had a dick in him and he didn't want to hurt him. Billy moaned, feeling the hot tightness clench around Billy's dick until he was halfway in. 

“Oh my, is that- is that all of you?” Steve moaned through the pants. Steve closed his eyes. He felt so full, stuffed and he could feel him, felt his cock inside of his stomach and it felt so good. 

"Please, just fuck me.” 

Billy had Steve's hips held tight in his hands and began a slow movement. He started to gently thrust, rocking his hips back and forth, enough to make Steve beg. 

"Such a beautiful fucking cock. So big, so thick. I waited for this for so long. You feel so fucking good,” he sobbed after Billy provided a harder thrust, hips moving faster and deeper and suddenly Steve wanted more. Faster. Harder, deeper. Whatever Billy would give him. 

Billy's hips pushed forward faster and faster until he felt Steve shake. He was screaming,  _ coming  _ and most likely anyone walking by could hear him. 

He didn't care. 

Billy was pounding faster into the tightness, excited how Steve was clenching around his cock. He picked up speed until it became too much. He thrust up into Steve as he came with a shout. He released everything that he had into the condom.

Billy nearly collapsed and held his head against Steve's back. 

"That--- that felt amazing." Steve panted. 

"Yeah?" Billy smirked. "Some chick is taking over right about now. Wanna go again?" 

Steve nodded. "Definitely." 

  
  



End file.
